


Wonderful Life (2)

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dad Bucky Barnes, F/M, Happy Bucky Barnes, Healing, small amount of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Two years pass after his wife’s death, with two kids to raise on his own, a new job, Bucky gets a fresh start.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesuperwholock394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/gifts).



> Took awhile to do this second part, but here's the finished part. I'm not continuing this piece :( but I hope you enjoy it either way. :)
> 
> Sorry for taking so long hun for writing this for you.

“Anthony, Natalia, let’s go kids. Daddy’s got to get to work.”

“Okay, daddy!”

I pull my hair back into a bun and change into clean clothes **[(outfit)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317081629995285687/)**. I heard the kids shuffling around upstairs, but it gave me time to put their bags together. Soon after Grace died, I needed a change of scenery. I still lived in New York, but I moved out of our old place and into an apartment in Brooklyn. With the help of the team, I was able to make it seem like home, plus it was closer to the school Anthony and Natalia attended. It was difficult for me to step down from the Avengers, but my kids needed me and I needed them. I was afraid that if something happened to me they, would be without another parent. That was one thing I never wanted them to go through. I help with low case Intel if they need it, but missions were a no go. Instead, I found a good paying job at the library a few blocks from our apartment. It was decent, nothing too major. Plus no one cared who I was or what I did, in fact, they actually welcomed me with open arms, thankful for everything I’ve done. Two years later, I got a raise, helped Sam with (group meetings) for vets, those who are currently going through PTSD, depression, and the like. Anthony was now six years old and Natalia just turned four a few months ago. They looked so much like Grace every single day, the way they laughed, smiled, slept, even when they pouted they still looked like her.

The pain wasn’t as strong as it once was, in fact, it was becoming easier to deal with. There are still a few times where I find myself waking up to see her standing in the kitchen or singing in the shower, but realize it was just a dream. But it is getting easier. There are times when I’m at work where a girl, who obviously was trying to make herself noticed by the way she looked and would come up to the desk and talk sweet talk to me. It was actually quite funny to be honest when I noticed them fixing their hair and makeup, adjusting their shirts to show off more cleavage. I found myself trying so hard not to laugh at the sight, I’m amazed no one has kicked them out yet. But luckily for me, they always seemed to come up to me before I headed out on my lunch break, which was the time my energized kids came to visit me. So when they showed up, a few agonizing minutes later, two squealing kids barreled into the library. Which, thankfully sent the hormonal females away. Today was one of those same days, overwhelming perfume wearing girls off to the side making themselves presentable, while I fixed some books at the desk. However, there was something different. The bell on the door went off bringing in a breeze from the outside, but it was the fragrance that came along with it that grabbed my attention. I might not be an Avenger anymore, but the serum still runs through my veins, and all my senses work 100% every second of every day. The aroma of coffee and caramel wafted into the lobby, tickling my senses. I glance up to only have me stop in my tracks. There stood a gal about 5’6”, (Y/H/C) hair that was pulled up into a bun, black rimmed glasses framed her face. The light dust of freckles dusted her cheeks, making the flecks in her (Y/E/C) eyes shine brightly. She wore skin tight jeans that accentuated her curves splendidly, black flats on her feet, followed by a plain white shirt underneath a red and black plaid shirt. She looked around the room, up towards the ceiling, my eyes trailing down the length of her neck. The soft skin reflecting the light coming from the window.

_‘I wonder what it would feel like if I ran my hand down that neck.’_ I shake my head right after, mentally slapping myself from the thought. _‘Get yourself together Bucky. That’s no way to think about a girl like that. God, what’s wrong with you?’_ I turn my attention back to the book in front of me, but seconds later found myself bringing my eyes back to her. Who was now locking eyes with mine and making her way up to the desk. _‘Shit Bucky now’s not the time to make a fool of yourself. Just act normal and you’ll be fine. And don’t forget to breathe!’_ Before I knew it, she was now standing in front of the desk and her fragrance surrounded me, I almost lost it right then and there.

“Hi, what can I help you with, doll?” _‘Way to go, Barnes, way to go.’_ She smiled at me, bringing her glasses to rest at the top of her head. How I wished she would keep them on, though.

“Well aren’t you a charmer.” She winked at me and I swear my heart stopped. “I’m actually wondering if you could tell me when the children’s reading section is. It’s my first day back at work and I’m going to be reading to the kids today when their parents come to drop them off. And I’m not quite sure when Alex wants me to start.” I smiled back at her, grateful that it was something I’d gladly help her out with. However, that’s when I noticed the females in the corner make their way over to the desk. A plan formed in my head and I hoped I wouldn’t offend her.

“I’d be happy to help you. I do have a request to make though and please don’t take this the wrong way.” I lean on the counter of the desk, close enough to make it seem we were in deep conversation, but far enough to not make it awkward for her. “My names Bucky and would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend for the next few minutes? I’d never ask someone this unless it was an emergency.” Her smile didn’t falter as she placed her hand next to my metal one, she quickly glanced over at the group making their way over to us. She locked her eyes with mine, locking her fingers with mine.

“Don’t worry I know what you mean, I’ve been there a few times in my life. But we should probably make it convincing.” She whispered to me. With that she leaned up and kissed the corner of my mouth, using her free hand to push back the strands of hair behind my ear. “How’s work, babe?” She said loud enough for them to hear, I smile down at her, bringing her hand up to my mouth, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Wonderful now that you’re here, doll. I was just about to go on my lunch break. You free?”

“Yup, sure am.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Never thought I’d see you again. So how’s life treating you? Oh wait, you never really had one.” The ‘leader’ of the trio group flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed, followed by the others. (Y/N) of course didn’t seem fazed by this, but the way her hand squeezed mine told me differently. With a forced smile on her face, she turned towards the girls.

“Dolores Johnson, wow...never thought I’d see you again either. Did you do something to your hair? You might want to change your hairstylist, the ends are a bit fringed. Other than that, you look great!” Dolores narrowed her eyes at (Y/N), looking her up and down.

“At least mine actually draws attention,” her eyes flick over to mine battering her eyelashes, “and gets me noticed. Not like you actually get any anyway.” Her hand tightened in mine if it was my right hand I’d probably have a broken finger by now. But you had to hand it to her, her face stayed slack during the whole ordeal, not once giving them the upper hand.

“Oh Dolores, I might not get attention, but at least I catch the eyes of the quiet ones. Especially, hot blue eyed librarians.” (Y/N) smiled widely at me, I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. “Well you know what they say, it’s the quiet ones sometimes end up being the loud ones.”

I wink at her, then turn my attention back to Dolores who was now standing there in shock, “How can I help you?”

“You seriously can’t be seriously dating her. She’s definitely not your type, you need a girl who can,” she nonchalantly adjusted her shirt, “truly satisfy your needs.”

Giving (Y/N) an evil grin. I smile politely at her, “I’m sorry ma’am, but I get all the satisfaction I need just fine. More than enough. But if you’re not here to check out a book, I would advise you to leave the library please.” She was about to say something when two kids came bursting through the doorway.

“Daddy! The teacher let us all out early, she’s sick. Can we go get pizza now?” An older lady came following after them.

“Sorry, Mr. Barnes, but they were eager to see you.” I hand her an envelope with her week's pay. She was a good friend of Grace’s and volunteered to watch them when no one else could.

“Thank you, Alice, I’ll see you next week. What do you say to her kids?”

Anthony and Natalia turn around and hug her, “Thank you, Alice.” She patted their heads and left the library.

“Fine, if you’re actually dating him (Y/N), what are the names of his...offspring?” I had to hold myself back from jumping over the desk and speak my mind, but (Y/N) beat me to it. “Their names are Anthony and Natalia, and how dare you talk about them that way. They’re his kids, not like you even know what kids are anyways.” Dolores scoffs, then she and her trio group leave and I physically relax. I walk around the side of the desk, pick up Natalia and place her down on the counter, as Anthony stood by my left side, wary of (Y/N).

“I’m truly sorry about that, I didn’t know you two knew each other.” I take out Natalia’s braids and rebraid it, letting her play with a loose strand on my shirt. “It’s just, they set me on edge, so I’m always excited for lunch break when these two little stinkers come visit me.” Natalia laughs when I wiggle my fingers on her tummy. I peck her nose, she does the same, and then I place her back on the floor as she joined her brother at the chairs nearby. (Y/N) waves me off, distracted by how well my kids interacted with each other.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I’m just glad you were there because I’m always tempted to punch her in her perfect teeth.” She took a deep breath, turning back to face me. “You know how those cheerleader types are. Long story short, she made fun of me throughout high school, then my boyfriend, well ex now, fell into her trap.” I watched as she shrugged her shoulders, a far off look made its way into her eyes. “But you know, I moved on, bought my uncle's apartment, got a job here for a few years. Then I finished school, traveled throughout Europe in those two years and now I’m back.” I hummed out in response, taking in everything she said. Not wanting to question her further about it, I changed the subject.

“How did you know their names?” I asked her, nodding towards them.

“Oh, their names are on their bags.” She smiles at them when they start laughing, “They seem like great kids.” I feel my heart overflow with love, Grace gave me two very important people in my life. I couldn’t imagine life without them. If it weren’t for them, I’d be so lost.

“Yeah, they are aren’t they?”

“Where’s the mother?” My face fell, the plates in my art shifted in place. I looked down at my hands for a few seconds, before moving back to the desk to grab my things. I let Alex, the head librarian, know that I was going to take the rest of the day off. I put my coat on and make my way over to them.

“Come on squirts, let’s grab some pizza and head on home, okay?” They nodded eagerly, I pick up Natalia and put her on my hip, supporting her with my left arm. “It was great to meet you (Y/N). Talk with Alex, she’ll let you know where you need to go.” I leave the building and head on home, hating how I just left her like that.

\---------

It’s been three days and there was no sign of (Y/N). I wanted to apologize to her and explain how I acted was uncalled for. It was just sometimes painful to talk about. I didn’t have to man the desk today, instead, I reshelved books instead, which I didn’t mind. I actually quite enjoyed it, gave me time to think. I was passing the Juvenile section when I heard a huge fit of giggles coming from behind the doors. A high voice rose up from the laughter. I put the books back on the cart and quietly slip inside the doors, heading towards the laughter. I stop and lean on the wall smiling at the sight in front of me. There in the mass of kindergarteners, sat (Y/N) reading The Cat in the Hat, wearing the same hat the cat wears. The kids laugh when she does the voice of the fish and I can’t help but chuckle myself. She looks up as she turned the page, smiling right at me. I stay there until she finishes her book, then the next one, then the next one. I end up staying there until the last child leaves with their parents. I head over to her and help her put the bean bags and chairs back in their original place.

“I’m sorry for leaving you like that the other day. It was uncalled for.” She put away the last of the chairs and walked up to me.

“Hey no, I should be the one apologizing. You had every right to leave the way you did. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” I sit down on the floor and lean against the bookshelf, patting the seat next to me. She took her place beside me, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“She uh…she died from cancer...two years ago.” I told her quietly, tracing the plates in my left hand as my thoughts wandered.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” (Y/N) replied softly, gently placing her hand on top of my left one without hesitation.

“Her name was Grace, I first met her when Tony Stark asked her to fix my arm for me. I was in love with her ever since. Then everything fell into place, we dated, then got married, had two great kids, then life decided it was her time to go.” (Y/N) just nodded in agreement.

She listened to me tell her stories about our time together, what adventures I now do with Anthony and Natalia. Not once did she interrupt me, only talking when I wasn’t. She didn’t push or prod me for information, she even laughed a few times, nope that’s a lie, she actually laughed a lot. The hole in my heart started to slowly be filled by her presence.

“Bucky, my fellow librarian friend, you are one fantastic guy, you know that?”

“I don’t know about fantastic, but I guess I’ll take it.” She shifts to sit on her knees, grabbing my metal hand in hers, staring at me with stern eyes.

“I mean it, Bucky, you are. Come on, you went through so much in the past 70 some years, and yes before you ask I do know who you are, but that’s not the point. You’ve done so much good over the years, you fought alongside the Avengers for Pete’s sake! You have a _really_ wickedly cool arm, two amazing kids who already stole my heart the first day I met them. Not to mention, you make a pretty hot librarian.” She snaps her mouth shut, eyes wide, realizing what she just said. I lean in closer, my eyes locked on hers, the blush on her face darkened.

“Thanks for the compliment, doll. You make a pretty cute librarian yourself, that hat does wonders.” Her hands quickly reach up and take it off, I chuckle lightly when her hair stands up from the static left behind. Without thinking, I reach up and help tame it down. Just as I imagined, her hair is as soft as silk when it cascades through my fingers. I lean up and kiss the corner of her mouth lightly, then standing up offering her my hand. It takes her a few seconds to process what just happened, but she eventually takes my hand. “You okay there? You’re not going to die on me are you?” She shook her head. We made our way out of the juvenile section, I returned the cart back to its original spot turning towards her.

“Would you like to um...grab some coffee with me?”

“I’d like that.”

\-----------

Five months have now passed and they were great. (Y/N) and I would go out for coffee during breaks, not like a date, more of like two friends getting coffee together. Except I wanted it to be more than just two friends hanging out, I wanted it to be an actual date, but I just wasn’t sure how to do that. It was the weekend and Clint and Laura asked if the kids wanted to have a sleepover at their place and I told mine that it was fine with me. Clint came by and picked them both up and headed back to his house. I wasn’t working at the library today, so I decided to visit Steve at the tower. When I walked through the glass doors, Tony’s AI voice welcomed me.

“Welcome back, Mr. Barnes, it’s good to see you again.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY, it’s good to be back.” I head to the elevators, press the floor to the living area anxious to talk to Steve. When the doors opened I headed straight towards the couches where Steve and Nat were sitting, the room quiet. “Wow, you guys look a little worse for wear. Never knew it got this bad.” I teased. Their heads jerk in my direction, smiles on their faces, clearly shocked that I’m here, after not stepping foot into the tower for a little over a year.

“Bucky! Man, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Steve asked as he pulled me into a hug.

“I guess I just wasn’t ready to actually come back here, too many memories I guess.” They both nod in understanding.

“Well, it’s good to see you here again, Buck. What brings you here anyways?” In all honesty, I wasn’t even sure if I should’ve come here over the issue, but I had no idea what to do and needed help. Desperately.

“I don’t know what to do, Steve. I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way again, but I like the feeling. But I’m so freakin’ scared of what might happen. I mean I shouldn’t be scared, she’s great, no she’s amazing. She makes me want to love again. She loves Anthony and Natalia and wants to hang out more. Her smile makes me weak and I can’t stop thinking about her.” I answered back so quickly they couldn’t understand what I said, hell I wasn’t even sure what I said.

“Woah, slow down. Let’s sit down and talk about this, what are you scared of exactly?” Nat sat down beside me, as they both waited patiently for an answer.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), she works in the same library I do and...fuck Steve, she smells like coffee and caramel all the time. Her skin’s so soft, her hair feels like silk and her laugh...dammit her laugh is like a ray of sunshine hitting the darkest corners of the earth. I can’t take it.” Nat’s hand squeezed my shoulder lightly, drawing my attention to her. Nat had a small smile on her face, eyes filled with joy and hope.

“So what you’re trying to say is, is that you’re starting to have feelings for her?” I nod and look back at my tightly clenched hands.

“I think I’m in love with her and it scares me.” I groan, running my hand through my hair, standing up only to pace back and forth. They’re both quiet, giving me time to get my thoughts together. I stop and face Steve, emotions trying to bubble up to the surface. “She fills the void, Steve. Whenever I’m around her, I don’t…I don’t feel...empty. What do I do?” He gives me a kind smile, glances over at Nat, who picks up my phone from the table, scrolls through my contacts until she found her name, opening it up to send a text message. Then finally back at me, Nat hands me the phone.

“Then tell her, everything you told us, you should tell her. Grace would want you to have this Bucky, she would want you to move on, to be happy.” Taking their advice, I sent her a text asking her if she was free this coming Wednesday night. Two seconds later I got a reply.

\-----------

I didn’t want to dress up too much, but with the help of Nat and Wanda, we found the perfect outfit. Nothing too fancy or too lazy, just a simple **[(outfit)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/472737292120193426/)**. (Y/N) insisted we meet there separately, which I didn’t mind. We were both nervous and this seemed to help both sides. We picked a family Italian place a few blocks away from the library to meet up at. I was currently sitting at the table waiting for her, anxiously picking at the bread in front of me, taking small bites at a time.

“I hope we’re not just eating bread.” Her sweet voice fills my ears, putting the bread back on my plate I face her. _‘Why must she always do this to me? She’s so fucking perfect.’_ Her hair was down, and instead of the flannel and jeans I normally see her wear, she wore a dress. It was a sleeveless dress, black and white, with black floral design on the skirt with black heels to match **[(outfit).](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/316659417529309367/)** This style was vintage, a style worn in the 1940’s, I was star struck.

“Is it too much? I didn’t overdo it did I?” She flattened out her shirt apprehensively, a worried expression on her face. I move to stand in front of her, stopping her hands from fretting over her outfit. I raise them up and kiss the backs of both hands.

“You look absolutely stunning, doll, a true work of art. And no, we’re not just eating bread, who do you think I am?” I joke lightly, trying to ease up the conversation.

“Good, because I could eat a horse right now.” My head falls back as I laugh, she soon joins in.

“Well then, we better get you fed then. Wouldn’t want you to go hungry now would I?” I pull out her chair just as our waiter came back with our drinks.

\---------

“Maybe eating that slice of cake was a bad idea, my dentist is going to hate me.” (Y/N) groaned, slouching back in her chair, tapping her tummy, letting out a sigh. The date turned out better than I thought it would, we ended up talking most of the time, telling stories, laughing at a few. I told her more about my time as an Avenger, what I enjoyed most about it and why I decided to work in the library. She told me more about herself, besides from what I already knew. We chatted all the way to closing time, I helped her back into her coat, paid for the meal, left a good tip, then we made our way back outside into the cool night air. She grabbed my left arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before leaning into my side. I pull her closer to me, enjoying the way she felt so perfect against me. We didn’t talk at all on the way back to her place, just relishing each other’s presence. A few minutes later we stood in front of her door.

“I had a really great time tonight, Bucky. I’m glad you wanted to go out with me.”

“Well, I had some help, but I’m glad I asked you.” I tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning forward until our lips were almost touching, “Mogu li ya?” (Can I?) (Y/N) moved closer to me, bringing her hands to wrap around my neck, “YA ub'yu tebya, yesli ty ne sdelal” (I’ll kill you if you didn’t) She whispered before bringing our mouths together. My arms wrap around her waist while I let myself get lost in the kiss. Her lips were soft against mine, they tasted like chocolate from the cake we had earlier. This wasn’t a heated kiss, it was more of a statement. Me telling her how I feel about her. My lungs started to burn, so I came up for air, her eyes still closed.

“So you know Russian? It’s not every day you meet a gal who can.” Her eyes slowly opened, a smile filling her face.

“Well, I’m not just an ordinary girl Bucky. I work in a library, traveled all over Europe, so you pick up on a few things. Not to mention, when you speak it, I’m surprised I’m not melting.” I smile and rest my forehead on hers, closing my eyes, taking in the quiet. I stayed like this for a while and she let me, running her hands on my back in circles.

“I think I’m in love with you.” It came out so faintly, I wasn’t sure if she heard it. But when I felt her lips on mine again, I felt relieved. “I think I love you too, Buck.” A cool breeze blew past us, making us both shiver, I pulled her in closer to keep her warm.

“I should probably get back. Rescue Steve from the kids.” (Y/N)’s chest shook with laughter, one thing for sure, I would never get used to her laugh. It surprised me every time.

“You better get going then. I’ll see you and the little squirts at work tomorrow?”

“You better believe it.” I replied back with a smile, bumping my nose with hers.

“Does this make me your girl now?” I don’t know how to explain it, but the hole that used to occupy my heart was no longer there. I felt complete, full, and whole. I felt as if Grace was looking down at me, letting me know that she was glad I moved on. That I was happy once again. And I was.

“Yeah, you’re my girl. And I couldn’t be happier.” The pain I felt after Grace’s death dissolved completely, when (Y/N) hugged me tighter. I had had a wonderful life with Grace, one I feared I’d never have again. But then (Y/N) came into my life, and I knew I had it once again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now taking requests! :) Let me know what you want me to write.


End file.
